


Little did I know {00Q videos}

by Yuzuchan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuchan/pseuds/Yuzuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here will be gathered my 00Q videos, if I ever make any more. The first video (and maybe only one) is supposed to be cute and funny, after our hearts all broke in that last scene in Spectre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little did I know {00Q videos}

Some fluff in a video to get better after Spectre! 

 

 

Song is "Honey Honey" sung by Mamma Mia cast.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you feel like this isn't the right place to publish my videos, tell me so and I'll remove it. If you could just please be nice, I'd be really thankful! However, if you think this is not inappropriate, I hope you enjoy the videos I made. They're my attempt at contributing to this fandom that I love.


End file.
